


Do Not Throw Away Your (second) Shot

by blueraven123



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: AVPM References, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Break Up, But they get better I promise, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Hamilton References, Harry Potter References, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, LMAO kidding, Light Angst, Memes, Musical References, No Relationships Are Final, Original Character(s), Reincarnation, So obviously, They Are All Gen Z, Vines, WARNING: Theater Kids, but i make no promises, many vines, most of the adults are millennials, nothing too bad yet, one gen x, soooo many vines, there's like, they will change, they're all bad guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraven123/pseuds/blueraven123
Summary: Another Reincarnation AU! When our Gang is reincarnated in the present day, they are desperate to find each other...and it's a slow process. Historically accurate as I could make it- I tried.No ships till later chapters.I don't own the musical, if you haven't realized.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & James Hamilton Jr. (c.1753-1786), Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Anna Strong & Benjamin Tallmadge, Everyone & Everyone, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & George Washington
Kudos: 25





	1. I

Alex Hash was not a normal kid. That he had _always_ known. As an orphan from the Caribbean, he was always on the move.

However, he did _not_ expect to be a Reincarnated Soul, of all the things! But he was...and Alexander Hamilton? Maybe that wasn't such a surprise.

He was 12 when it happened...they were in sixth grade and discussing Alexander Hamilton's letters to John Laurens.

A class debate! Alex _loved_ debates. This was after his mother had died, however, so he wasn't feeling his best. His older brother, James, had looked at him strangely when Alex mentioned the topic.

He hadn't thought much of either at the time.

And yet...the images had started flashing through his mind the very second the teacher had _mentioned_ Hamilton. Not just images...Memories. Memories that did not belong to him.

" _My dearest Laurens..."_

_"Betsey...Angelica...Peggy!"_

_"Aaron Burr, Sir!"_

_"You Excellency, Sir, surely..."_

_"Remember, my dear Eliza, you are a Christian..." (Hamilton's last words,_ Alex remembered.)

"Excuse me, ma'am? I-I don't feel very well." Alexander moaned. The teacher had let him go and he had trudged back home.

By the time he was in his bedroom, the memories were...worth a lifetime. _Hamilton's_ lifetime.

Alex had read a book on Reincarnates and he knew them to be proven possible but...he never imagined _being_ one. Though, he had always enjoyed Lin Manuel Miranda's Musical about Hamilton's life...my life, Alex subconsciously corrected. Just then, the front door opened and closed.

After his cousin had died, him and James had moved in with a carpenter. Alex thought back to when he had been Hamilton (He was still getting used to that, provided he wasn't just insane) and the carpenter back then had only taken in _James._

But there was no family to adopt Alex this time, so at least they hadn't been separated this time around.

Where there any others? What about John, Hercules, Lafayette? George Washington? James Madison and, ugh, _Jefferson?_ Angelica, Peggy...Eliza?

"-lex? Earth to Alex? Hello? ALEXANDER HASH!" James was screaming by this point. Oops. Figures Alex would spook out.

"James, what do you know about Reincarnates?" Alex had blurted out.

James' smile said it all: he _was_ one. Even if none of the others were in this timeline, he had his brother by his side.

* * *

And now they were both in College. Kings College, though technically it was called Columbia now.

"Alex? You know how you were saying how some of your friends might be going here? I'm pretty sure I know one." James whispered.

"What?" Alex jumped to his feet, eyes blazing with excitement. "No! Who? Who? Who?" James laughed softly, pulling his brother back down.

"Well..." The elder boy trailed off, suddenly looking sheepish. "Her name is, err, Angel Sky. She's my age but her younger sister is your age and named...Elizabeth. Lizzy, she prefers. Oh! And-"

"And Peggy. THE SCHUYLER SISTERS!" Alex sang, hope dancing in his violet-blue eyes. James took a deep breath and looked down.

"What?" Alex asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I-Angel is- We have plans to go out on Saturday." James said very quickly.

Alex froze for a second before shrugging and patting James' shoulder.

"I suppose you'll have to introduce me to her then."

"Introduce him to _her?_ You couldn't be talking about _moi?"_ Alex and James looked up at the speed of light. It was a younger girl, about 16 as opposed to Alex's 17 and James' 19.

She had carefully curled blonde hair (dyed obviously, he could her brown roots) piled on top of her head and her dark eyes popped against her tan skin. There was something familiar about the fullness of her red lips.

James cleared his throat. "No, not _you._ But I'll introduce _you_ now! This is my little brother, Alex. Alex, meet Maria Reyner."

* * *

Maria's eyes widened, as did Alex's. She took a quick step forward, her head cocked and then- just as suddenly- hugged him. Alex realized, with a start, that his shirt was wet: Maria was crying.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed. James looked extremely startled. "I'm so sorry! I completely destroyed your family! I'm _sorry."_

James shot his brother a look that clearly read, d _o something about this!_

"Maria...You have nothing to be sorry for." Alex was holding Maria at arm's length now and he _may_ have had a couple tears in his eyes. "Look, it was _my_ fault- I didn't say no...don't blame yourself. And if my-my _wife_ was able to forgive me...then she'll forgive you...when we-we find her again. Okay?"

"Okay." Maria whispered, smiling. "And I hope we can be friends, Mr. Hamilton?"

"Of course, Maria." James breathed in relief as Alex shook Maria's hand.

"Oh, _please!"_ And there was the brash and bold Maria that James knew. "If I am supposed to call _you_ Alex than the _least_ you can _do_ is call _me_ Mar."

"MAR!" Maria, Alex and James all turned toward the sound of the voice: a young woman who looked about Maria's age and _was wearing a shirt with the words 'Dear Theodosia' on it!_

"That's Daisy." Maria laughs. "She is _obsessed_ with the musical. Look, go talk to Ronnie Bert, alright? He's...interesting. I think you should go talk with him."

Alex nodded, giving Maria a quick hug. James high-fived her before she ran across campus to her friend.

"Well, where do I find Ronnie Bert?" Alex sighed, tucking a lock of red hair behind his ear.

"Where do _we_ find Ronnie Bert." James corrected. "You won't get rid of me that easily. And Ronnie works at a coffee shop across the street- we'll go now, I could use the energy."

And so the _incredibly_ long walk to Bert's Coffee began.

Alex and James didn't say a word as they walked- they didn't need too. They had been through their Father's abandonment and their Mother's death _twice._ Both of them remembered what it was like to live without the other and they held on to this moment: the sun setting as they walked side by side, the comfort they felt in each others presence.

Finally, Ronnie Bert was right in front of them. And he looked familiar, somehow. Alex couldn't place it but he felt a sense of _doom_ around this man.

"Excuse me?" Alex called. "Are you Ronnie Bert, Sir?"

"That depends who's asking." Ronnie called, with his back to them.

"Oh! Well, sure, Sir. I'm Alexander Hash, at your service, Sir. I've been looking for you."

"I'm getting nervous." Ronnie chuckled, finally turning around.

Alex's smile faded and James' hands curled into fists at the sight of his name-tag. Because apparently Ronnie was a nickname.

The man's real name was Aaron Bert. And Alex was 100% sure that he was the reincarnation of Aaron Burr.

* * *


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter on this story is actually two of the chapters on ff.net. The chapters get longer as we go though XD.

_And Alex was 100% sure that he was the reincarnation of Aaron Burr._

"What would you like? I'm Ronnie Bert, by the way." He seemed _cheerful._ Ronnie had brown hair cut short to his scalp and _piercing_ brown eyes. Alex tilted his head and James grit his teeth, willing himself not to punch Ronnie in the face.

 _This isn't Burr,_ James reminded himself, _and he's innocent! Yeah, he killed Alex, but I'm overreacting!_

"Uh, I'm actually fine!" James put on his fakest smile. Ronnie blinked before turning to Alex.

"Um, I'll take a muffin." Alex murmured.

James didn't want to leave his brother with a murderer- nobody would really want to do that- but did he have a choice? James was practically Alex's father! He did a better job than _both_ their real father's (or so he liked to think...it was probably true, right?) and...oh god. Alex was looking at him expectantly.

It was like a voice was whispering in his ear. _Choose...Leave? Don't leave?_

Alex was his own person, of course, but James felt _morally obliged_ to choose _for_ his little brother. But what was the right choice?

"I'll be waiting in my dorm." James blurted out. "You _better_ come find me, Alexander!"

Look, he just wanted to take care of his brother. As James walked calmly out of Bert's Coffee (He was definitely not calm on the inside), he couldn't help but remember his past life.

* * *

James could remember snippets of lives _after_ James Hamilton Jr., but that was his first life and the only one he knew completely.

And James knew it _completely._ From the moment he opened his eyes to look at his first mother's eyes to the moment he looked at his wife for the last time as water filled his lungs in 1786.

And he remembered after that, going to heaven and seeing his mother and father (he'd embraced the former and heavily ignored the latter)...a young man named Philip had come to heaven in 1801 and James was struck b his resemblance to Alexander.

 _'Who are you?'_ James had asked.

' _Philip Hamilton, son of Elizabeth Schuyler and Alexander Hamilton.'_ His mother had gasped and James had felt ill for a second as the realization hit him: Alexander was still alive, still had a life! He was married...with kids.

James had told Philip how they were related, obviously: he wasn't going to give up the chance of a relationship with his nephew.

And then Alexander was there: far too soon. _Far_ too soon.

James had died at _33._ Alexander was supposed to live so much longer but he was there at the age of _47,_ and he wasn't supposed to be.

James agreed that 18 years was a long time without seeing his brother but he'd been confused and angry when Philip had yelled that Alexander was coming in 1804. He'd raced forward and pulled Alexander into the _tightest_ hug possible. But he had to move on. He'd known that as soon as George Washington had clasped Alexander's shoulder.

So he'd been reborn in the glorious year of...James couldn't seem to recall what the year was, of his second life, but he knew it was in the 1900's.

He also knew why it took so long: Alexander. They had been together- Fate didn't seem to be able to tear them apart.

They were orphans then, too. In Nazi Germany. The only other they'd found was Edward Stevens (a real person, look him up), another Caribbean man they'd known.

Alex was killed by some Nazi's: they got James too, eventually.

They never found out what happened to Edward in that lifetime.

* * *

James wanted, needed, to talk to Angel soon. Oh, what he wouldn't give to hug her right now, what he wouldn't give to hear her laughing, to see her smile. He looked up in the mirror over the door.

His brown hair, a shade darker than his brothers red, was messy and long, pulled into a ponytail. James had never quite shook that habit. His violet-blue eyes, like his brother's and both their mother's. He tall, gangly figure. He didn't know how to be James Hash Jr. He hadn't done a good job of being James Hamilton Jr. either, to be honest.

 _Next time I see her, I'll tell her who I used to be,_ James thought. He couldn't lie to Angel- Angelica. But...if she was a reincarnate too, would she want to be with James any more? She'd loved Alexander, after all!

"Being a reincarnate is awful!" James yelled, pushing open the door to his dorm. He should have known to be more cautious but _really, it was the truth._

"You're a reincarnate?!" James's head shot up. Of course.

Why hadn't he guessed that his roommate, Herc, would already be here?

James shook his head, making to leave but his roommate grabbed his arm.

"It's okay." The larger man whispered. "I'm one too..."

"Who were you?" James asked, actually curious.

Who could he be? James had roomed with him for two years: he knew the man's full name was Hercules Morton and he liked sewing but...oh.

"I used to be Hercules Mulligan."

* * *

_A few months later..._

John Lorenzo was happy with his life: he had a _wonderful_ father, an amazing mother, and he was an only child with an adopted brother named Lafayette! Being John Laurens reincarnated didn't actually bother him.

However, he'd admit that he missed Alexander and _maybe_ Burr. A lot.

And now John called his dorm at what used to be King's College home- home with, as he had been thrilled to learn: Lafayette.

John had known Laf since they were thirteen and Lafayette had been taken in by John's family. The (former) Fighting Frenchman had lost his parents in a car crash and had moved from France to Virginia.

And Henry Lorenzo had made the decision to adopt him.

John had pestered his dad to do it once he had learned the orphan's name: Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette(-Lorenzo)? There was only _one_ person he could be.

And when John had told his parents this (he'd known he was a reincarnate of Laurens for two years now), they'd been sympathetic.

So, Laf and John found each other again.

But it wasn't that simple. Lafayette had been talking about something one day after Math- something about a student a few years older? John hadn't really listened, more focused on _not_ passing out.

But then Laf wheeled around and grabbed John's shoulders so that he was forced to look at his brother.

"His name was _Hercules,_ frere! I never met Hercules Mulligan but he seemed as though he would be like this student! And he spoke of a, a young boy name _Alexandre!"_ John froze, looking carefully at the hope dancing in his brother's face. {frere- brother}

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette! That is _not_ something you joke about." John hissed, tears blooming at the corner of his eyes.

"I'm not joking, frere! _Hercule_ spoke true...I believe he called the man he was speaking too, Hash...quite _similaire_ to Hamilton, non?" Lafayette grinned brightly, his accent thickening with each word.

Granted, John still hadn't learned French so half of it sounded like Gibberish but it was reasonable Gibberish and he made sense of the Gibberish.

"Okay! I met Hercules Mulligan! I only met him _once_ but still! Tell me, where _is_ this man who happens to maybe-sort-of be him reincarnated, huh?" John giggled (yes, John Laurens _giggles._ Why are you surprised?) at Lafayette's crestfallen expression.

But his brother's face lit up again as he pointed across the campus.

"There he is, frere! There is our _Hercule!"_

John had to admit, the man looked like Mulligan: muscular arms and a blue beanie-hat? Yeah, it was him, John had no doubt...it was the man next to him however, that caught the Lafayette-Lorenzo brothers attention.

He looked like Alexander. With brown hair. But hey! Lafayette was blonde this time around.

"Raise a glass to freedom." John murmured, smiling softly.

"I'll go ask!" Lafayette smirked and sprinted over. John sighed and followed.

* * *

"-m Lafayette reincarnated." Was the first thing John heard when he got to the other side (Laurens leads a soldiers chorus on the-no?). "Though John Laurens, now Lorenzo, is my adopted brother so it is really Lafayette-Lorenzo!"

"I-I'm HERCULES MULLIGAN! I heard so much about you from John the first time, it's nice to finally meet you. Though, it's really Hercules Morton, now."

If that was John's tailor-friend...the other was Alexander. _His Alexander!_ John almost screamed at the idea of seeing them again, even if they were both two years older!

"SO! This is, as I said, John Laurens, now John Lorenzo! He is still, how you say...Southern!" Lafayette laughed. John waved, grinning from ear to ear, and hugged Hercules fiercely.

As the Lafayette-Lorenzo brothers turned to what they assumed was Alexander, Hercules flinched.

 _OhNo-OhNo-OhNO! They Think James Is Alexander, They Will Have Their Hearts Broken!_ It had come as a surprise to Hercules to find out Alexander had had an older brother in the 1700's too, but given the circumstances in which the brothers were torn apart...he could see why Alexander Hamilton had pretended James didn't exist.

But the Hash brothers? They were good! And Lafayette and John were about to be crushed by that.

"-must be _Alexandre,_ then?"

"No." James smiled nervously. "I'm a reincarnate, yeah. But I'm _not_ Alexander Hamilton. My name is actually James."


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~The Schuyler Sisters~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peggy is a main character  
> ironically

"Peg? Peggy, what are you doing?" Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Sky paused in the doorway of her sister's dormitory.

Margarita 'Peggy' Schuyler- Sky, she reminded herself- looked up, her face revealing the tear tracks that trailed down it like a waterfall.

"Don't call me Peggy, Liz. I won't call you Eliza or Betsey, either. And we can't call Angel 'Angie'. Don't...we aren't those women, anymore."

"I'm sorry, Margarita." Lizzy whispered, sitting next to the former Peggy Schuyler.

" _Margarita?_ That is a hideous name in this life-time as well, I have no wish to be called that!" The youngest sister hissed. "Not that you'd know!"

"What do you mean, 'Not that I'd know'?" Lizzy gasped, one hand flying to her mouth.

"I mean that even in this life, I am horrendously overlooked! Do not deny it, _Elizabeth!_ In the 1700's, we had three brothers: John, Philip and Rensselaer, as well as two other sisters: Cornelia and Catharine! But know? Well, we have no other siblings this time! It's just the three of us. So what's your excuse, sis? Why am I still forgotten?" Peggy spat, angry tears welling in her eyes.

"You aren't overlooked...What do you want to be called?" Lizzy reached for her sister's hand but found it snatched away.

"I-I can't believe you! Even my _friends_ know! Even Mom and Dad know! I like to be called Margo. Why don't you know?! You know that Angelica likes to be called, 'Angel'. Why her and not me?" Margo, as Lizzy now thought of her, was full-out sobbing at this point.

"Lizzy!" The two adopted sisters looked up to see their other sister in the doorway, much like Lizzy had been.

"AND MARGO!" Margo whisper-yelled, giggling behind her hand.

"What?" Angel and Lizzy asked in unison.

* * *

**2 MONTHS AGO**

Margo had a secret- she knew Angel and Lizzy (and Angelica and Eliza) had many they wouldn't ever share with her. This was her legacy- the forgotten sister, always left out.

Nobody dressed as Peggy for Halloween...

But then she'd met _him._ He was one year older, in her own year yet not a friend by any means, but he had seen her talking to her roommates, Maria Reyner and Daisy Vast, and stopped to chat.

"Hey, Reynolds!" He'd called, running over, but freezing as he realized that Daisy and Margo were there too.

"I gotta go!" Daisy had squealed, scrambling to her feet. "I have a...date! Tonight. With my boyfriend. Bye!"

"Reynolds?" Margo had said slowly. "Maria...Reynolds? You're a reincarnate, too?!"

"Who _are_ you, Margo?" Maria blanched. "Err, who _were_ you?"

"Peggy Schuyler! Duh!"

"PEGGY?" The young man had gasped, immediately folding her into a hug. She had been rendered speechless with confusion before it dawned on her...

The red hair, the blue eyes, the glasses...

"Alexander Hamilton." Margo had sobbed, resting her head on her brother-in-law's shoulder.

Maria had left. That was the first thing Margo had noticed when she pulled away. The second was the scared and guilty look in Alexander's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Were the first words that came out of Alexander's mouth.

"For the Reynolds Pamphlet." Were the second.

_I'm sorry for the Reynolds Pamphlet._

"Don't be." Margo had insisted firmly. "Let's start over...I'm Margo Sky."

"Alex Hash. Pleased to meet you. Should I meet your sisters yet?"

"No."

"I thought you'd say that...okay. It'll be our secret. But _you_ , my dearest (,) Margo, are going to listen to the soundtrack to a musical on my phone."

* * *

**Back In The Present**

"What?" Angel and Lizzy asked in unison.

Margo almost smacked herself: they didn't know Alex was back! They didn't know Margo had spent a total of 47 hours these past two months listening to 'Hamilton: An American Musical' with him and James.

It was weird, Margo mused, to have listened to a musical about your life with your best (guy) friend who the musical was about and his older brother that you didn't know he had but who had also been dating your oldest sister.

Very weird.

But she simply smiled and replied, "Oh, nothing! It's a joke that I heard online, you don't need to worry."

Angel and Lizzy would meet him eventually...and Margo would blow them all away, someday, someday.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'know the tag Light Angst?  
> hahahahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by a story on ao3 called 'History Obliterates (the Hamilton Reincarnation AU nobody wanted)' by allonsy_gabriel, orphan_account and Sanna_Black_Slytherin. Go check them out, they're amazing.

**Ronnie Bert/Aaron Burr**

Ronnie was...normal? He thought so.

Okay, he was rich...his parents and grandparents had made a fortune with Bert's Coffee and Aaron had grown up well-off with a happy family.

Then his parents had split up, when he was 12, but it wasn't that bad. Mr. and Mrs. Bert were still friends and both made sure that Aaron was okay.

He wasn't okay.

When he was 14, he had woken from a nightmare about Alexander _\- of course it was Alexander, his biggest failure, biggest regret, biggest mistake-_ in tears, literal tears.

Aaron Burr was _horrible_ and Aaron Bert was _horrified._

He was horrified, shocked, repelled, aghast, flabbergasted. Whatever the word was.

Because Alexander Hamilton had said it- he'd said that Aaron Burr was his first friend in New York, in the colonies, in America. His first friend in a new country had let him down.

He'd started going by Ronnie the next year.

Aaron Bert's parents had told him it would be okay...that Reincarnates were actually common, that 1 out of 20 people were reincarnated...that he wasn't Burr and they loved him and he would be okay.

He _wasn't_ okay.

Daisy Vast had asked him to come on a date with her and Aaron knew, just from her eyes, that she was _his_ Theodosia Prevost. This had been further confirmed when Daisy clarified that Theodosia was her full name.

" _But Daisy is a fun nickname and SO much easier, ya know?"_ She'd punched his shoulder, very slightly.

Daisy remembered who she used to be, who he used to be, but she _never_ brought up Alexander. Aaron had met Angelica in Middle School years ago and Eliza and him had made peace.

But the Sky sisters and Daisy were the only people Aaron was comfortable around...he still remembered how him and Eliza had comforted each other though the pain-filled, Alexander-missing nights.

Ronnie was not prepared to run into Alexander Hamilton in his family's shop. He told himself he was okay.

HE WASN'T OKAY.

As soon as Alexander Hash's double (who was he, anyway? Had Alexander cloned himself?) left, Aaron passed a strawberry muffin across the table and immediately took it back.

Alexander loved chocolate -and for some reason- Aaron knew that. He pushed a chocolate muffin across instead.

"A-A-Alexander?" Ronnie stuttered, suddenly feeling as though the entire world had closed in on him. He was lucky the shop was empty except for the two of them or he might have had to shoo everyone else out.

He expected Alexander to yell, to scream, to argue, to punch Ronnie in the face because _he deserved it, he really deserved it._

He did not expect Alexander to sit calmly and eat his chocolate muffin. But that is what he did.

When he was done, he stood again and smiled at Ronnie.

"Call me Alex, Burr-"

" _I'm not Burr-why would you call me that- I don't want to be Burr- I hate you, Hamilton-Why don't you hate me too-you should hate me, I'm a-"_ Ronnie was cut off by Alex Hash swooping him into a hug.

Many sorry's and it's okay's and you're my friend's and you are a good person's later, Bert asked the question prying his brain.

"Who was the man with you? He looked like your clone. Is he your clone?! Are the police hunting you for it? ALEX!"

"No! No, A-Ronnie. That was my brother, James...James Hash, James Hamilton. Jr! He carries our Father's name this time too." Alex explained quickly.

"You had a brother? I never knew." Ronnie murmured, looking away, refusing to meet Alex's eyes.

"Nobody knew...James and I are closer this time, I don't think he was happy to see you...speaking of which, I should go meet him. He'll want to know you aren't a psychopath"

They can't help it- both Alex and Ronnie burst out laughing. When Alex leaves, Ronnie feels lonely again, the feeling only smothered by the fact that Daisy has just walked in.

Maybe Ronnie will be okay, this time.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy i guess

"James?" Lafayette said slowly. "As in...Madison?"

"NO!" James looked panicked. "I'm, uh, James Hayley Jr. now but I used to be...James _Hamilton_ Jr. Alexander Hamilton's brother."

He took a step back, instinctively tensing. He felt Hercules tense next to him and closed his eyes. Silence.

Then quiet voices. James opened his eyes again and Hercules was talking to the other two quietly. John looked furious and Lafayette was obviously confused.

"But why didn't _Alexandre_ ever mention you?" Lafayette frowned. "He never said anything about a brother..."

"Really?! I'll have to talk to him." James snickered in mock-offense. "If I can find him...y'know, if he's still alive..."

"Why wouldn't he be alive?" John's eyes widened.

"He will be!" Hercules assured them. "Alex just has a problem _Staying Aliiiiiiive!_ Geez, he's got that stuck in my head!"

"It's okay though." James added. " _He is breathing, He is going to survive this,_ it's stuck in my head too, c'mon Alex!"

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!" Enter Margo Sky, who picked a wonderful moment to run across campus to James, Hercules, John and Laf. "Oh hey, Herc...So, Jamie, what d'ya say? Musical Marathon time? I know where Alexander is..."

"You do?" John butted in, grabbing Margo's arm and turning her around to face him. "My name is John Lorenzo and could you take me to him? Because, I'm kinda the reincarnation of John Laurens."

"And I'm Lafayette!"

"You're America's Favorite Fighting Frenchman?" Margo squealed. "Cool! I'm fangirling so hard right now, oh my lord. And Alex is with Maria and Daisy...they're doing something for Ronnie, I'm not sure what, exactly."

"I know where they are." James sighed. "Y'know dorm 180? That's where they always meet- where _we_ always meet."

"Oh...Okay, I know what you're talking about." John nodded. "C'mon, Laf."

"But-But...I never got my musical marathon!" Margo spluttered.

* * *

Alexander opened his dorm door and he almost screamed. _Oh, god, that boy looked like John...there was a certain light in the other boy's eyes that reminded him of Lafayette. Calm, Alex, be calm!_

"What?" He sighed, leaning against the wall. "I'm pretty sure I don't know you guys."

"Hello. My name is Johnathan Lorenzo but..." John sucked in a breath. "But you'd better know me as John Laurens."

"And I am, uh, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette-Lorenzo! Is that all the names? Yes, I think those are all. Nice to meet you again, mon ami!"

Alexander froze, his eyes trained on the ground. "J-John? Laf? You guys are...back? I though it was just Herc and I! I...Wow."

" _Awesome, Wow!"_ Daisy called from behind him.

"Heck yeah!" Alexander laughed, spinning around to high-five her. "John, Laf, meet Daisy Vast, formerly Theodosia Bartow Prevost Burr."

" _Burr?!"_ John and Laf both stared at Alex as though he had just said that James Reynolds was a wonderful person.

"Yes. She is dating Ronnie Bert, who used to be Aaron Burr. And Ronnie is my friend so don't you _dare_ assault him for something he did in 1804." Alexander gave them a nervous smile.

Daisy jumped when they heard footsteps and all four of them bite their lips, memories of war returning.

"Guys? Hey, yo, it's just me. Why the long faces, dudes?" It was Maria, the innocent cinnamon roll. "And...is it just me or are there two extra dudes here?"

"These are John Laurens and LAFAYETTE! Both Lorenzo's, now." Daisy frowned softly. "Guys, please don't hound Mar for things that happened years ago...because she used to be Maria Reynolds but Alex and her are on good terms, much like with Aaron. Why hold a grudge? Oh, unless it's Jefferson. We should _all_ hold a grudge against Jefferson."

Their laughter (slightly tense on Maria and John's part, though Laf didn't seem to have any problems) was broken by Margo appearing, slightly out of breath, and grabbed Alex's arm.

"Hey Laurens." She wheezed. "Hey Laf. I'm Margo Sky...Peggy reincarnated...Alex, Angel and Lizzy are with James if...you want to...meet them...I think you...should now."

"Okay." Alexander whispered, all traces of laughter gone. "I-I have to face Eliza again sometime, don't I? And, yeah, she'll probably _murder_ me, but hey! I deserve it."

John and Laf seemed to have finally realized what happened and their eyes were _wide!_

"Do you want us to come?" Daisy whispered, as Maria tried desperately to blend in with the wall.

"No, I've got this."

"Let's go then." Peggy gestured toward the stairs and Alexander grimaced.

Time to meet Eliza and Angelica again.

* * *

Margo appeared next to James just moments after she had left.

And she had another guy with her.

"This," she announced proudly. "is Jamie's brother, Alex."

"Uh, hi." Lizzy smiled. "I'm Elizabeth Sky, but you can call me Eliza."

Angel stared at her and Lizzy realized her mistake.

"Lizzy! I used to go by Eliza, but _please_. Call me Lizzy."

"You can call me Angelica or Angel, it doesn't really matter to me." Angel added.

_Ever the brash one, Angelica,_ Alex mused.

"Oh, um, Allie, can I talk to you?" James was sweating.

_OhMyGodWhyIsThisSoAwkwardCanIPleaseStopSweatingMyShirtIsLiterallyStickingToMyBackI'mFromTheCaribbeanWhyAmIHotOhMyGod._ James gestured to a bench nearby and Angel complied.

"What's so important you couldn't say it in front of them, huh darling?" Angel smirked, slipping her hand into his.

"I-I'm a reincarnate!" James blurted out. He saw Angel's eyes grow wide, oh so wide, before she she met his gaze.

"James Hash, that is _not_ something you just _TELL_ somebody! But as long as we're doing this, I'm a reincarnate too." She looked as though she'd finally gotten something over him and James hated himself for the next words out of his mouth.

"I know, Allie. You used to be Angelica Schuyler-Church, right?"

Her crestfallen expression made James want to punch himself, right on the shoulder, the area that still hurt from the hurricane, because god... Angel's going to hate him now, reincarnates were only supposed to date their previous spouses and he'd _known_ that the whole time.

Angel silenced his inner spiraling by hugging him, firmly.

* * *


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bleh

"So..." Angel slid her hand into James's. "Who did you used to be?"

"Well, y'see Allie, it's a funny story!" He laughed nervously. "Hey, you know Alexander Hamilton?" Angel froze, breath hitching in her throat.

She blinked, yellow spots threatening to swarm her eyes. _What? James knew who she was, and Alexander would have gone for Eliza (Lizzy not Eliza!) instead of her._ _Or would he?_ Angel mused, remembering the Reynolds Pamphlet.

But if he wouldn't choose Eliza, he wouldn't choose Angelica either. _Lizzy,_ Angel reminded herself, _she's Lizzy. I'm Angel. Margo is our other sister._ Anyway, his name was JAMES not Alexander.

Maybe he was James Madison? But Hash and Madison were random... nowhere near the same.

"Your name is James." She told him. It's not a question. Angelica Schuyler -ANGEL SKY! What is wrong with her?- likes solid facts. They are easy to understand and they mean that she does not have to waste her time trying to solve an unfathomable puzzle. They mean she doesn't have to feel emotions. Like sadness or pain or anger... or love.

"Yes." He replied. "My name is James Hash Jr. I don't have a middle name."

James felt the same way as her about facts. Angel always loved that about him.

"So what is your connection to the extremely genius publisher of The Reynolds Pamphlet? Because OF COURSE he's not stupid!" Angel's voice dripped with sarcasm. James couldn't miss it... so either he was impossibly dense or he just didn't want to deal with it.

Angel guessed the latter.

"I am actually related to the first Secretary of the Treasury." James hummed slightly. "And I was in the 1700's too."

Angel's breath hitched again. Could it be? Surely being Alexander's brother-in-law counted as being related to him? Angelica -Angel, geez- might have found her husband.

"Mr. Church?" She had fallen on customs but _screw them._ "My John?"

"No, Allie, I mean related by blood." He winced and Angel squeezed his hand. He might not be John but James was definitely enough for her.

Angelic... Angel wasn't Alexander. She knew how to be satisfied.

"Oh really? Then I never met you, unless you are my nephew, James Alexander. That, however, would be deeply unsettling, my dear!" Angel realized she had half-way slipped into the tongue of the 1700's but she didn't care.

"Mm, it would be disturbing." James agreed, effectively slipping into the flowery language too. "So thankfully I am _not_ your dear nephew! Though I have for a long time suspected that his name was chosen for mine."

"Oh, is that so, Mr. Hash? What gives you that high rank in your dear relative's mind?" Angel would play along in this game. Hash was Hamilton, Angel was sure.

"With all due respect, you understand little of our previous family situation, Madam Sky." James would play too, for the heck of it. "Alex...ander and I were much, or all, that each other had. They were perilous times, Miss."

"I beg your pardon, I hadn't realized, Sir. It sounds perilous indeed. I do hope you never experience such sorrow again and I bid you a good life." Angel(ica) was tempted to rise and curtsy. She would have if it had been John Church, her faithful husband, who she was speaking too.

But James wouldn't argue with her about something like this. It was just a game anyway. They weren't _in the_ 1700's.

"I thank you indeed, Madam Sky, and of course you are deeply excused. I am your humble servant. Tell me, how are the girls?" James brushed the hair out of her face. Why was this so easy for him and not for her?

(Angel couldn't have known that Alexander and James practiced the 1700's style of talking to each other all the time)

"Oh, Elizabeth and Margarita are simply wonderful, Sir!" She wanted to call them Lizzy and Margo but it wouldn't roll off her tongue the same way. "I haven't seen my dearest's Cornelia and Catherine in so long. Why don't we end this pleasant conversation here now, good Sir?"

"I'm afraid that falls to you, Madam." James inclined his head. "You are of a higher standing than I."

"Ah. Good day to you, Sir." Angel leaned her head on his shoulder.

" _Oh, are you two done?_ " A snide voice remarked. Angel and James looked over. Alex was standing in front of them, tapping his foot. Lizzy and Margo were both obviously staring at them from where they were SUPPOSED to be (*looking at you, Alex*), not trying to hide their eavesdropping.

"What do you want, _little_ brother?" James grinned.

" 'M'just here to say hi to Angel! Also, tell her how you're related to Alexander Hamilton." Alex leaned back and waited.

"I agree with Alex. TELL ME RIGHT NOW, JAMES HASH JR.!" Angel demanded.

"Alexander Hamilton was and is..." James paused for dramatic effect. "...my little brother."

"Wait...what?" Angel (ica) spluttered.

"Hey Angie." Alexander smiled. "It's me."


End file.
